


Two weddings and a Ministry official

by Drarry_and_more6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_and_more6/pseuds/Drarry_and_more6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the war both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had finally decided to settle down and create a family for themselves, but on their wedding days a Ministry official shows up and plans change. What happens to the lives of the two men?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two weddings and a Ministry official

*Harry’s Point of View*  
If someone had told me when I was younger that I would be getting married to the only daughter of the family that had taken me in as one of their own, I would have told you that you were crazy and that I couldn’t marry a girl that I considered my sister. Up until sixth year I did consider Ginny a sister, and then I started noticing things about her that attract me to her, or that could have been the hormones of puberty and the stress the war was taking on my body. 

After the war Ginny and I dated for three years and I finally asked her to marry me, but in my heart I knew that the only reason that I asked her was because I felt I had to. In the last year that we had been dating we had drifted apart, and with her playing quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies did not help with the problem. I had also had come to accept my sexuality; I knew that I didn’t like women in sexual way, but men turned me on to the point that I hurt sometimes.   
Molly had pretty much planned the whole event because Ginny was always training or traveling for her games, and she didn’t trust me to plan a wedding to her standards. Really the only things that I had to do were show up, and say I do. 

The day had finally come. I was standing on a little raised platform in front of a crowd of people with Ron, George, Neville, and an official from the Ministry of Magic. “Dude, stop fidgeting! Mom looks like she is about to have a heart attack because of it! Everything will be fine, Ginny will come down the aisle and you two will be married, then we can get on with our lives.” Ron whispered in my ear. I dropped my hands down by my side just as the tent flaps opened and the music started.   
Ginny came walking down the aisle looking more beautiful than the first day that I saw her; she was breathtaking, and I could hear the people in the audience gasping and whispering about how her dress shimmered in the lighting. I couldn’t help, but smile and watch her walk toward me. “You look so beautiful.” I told her as she came into hearing range of me.

-CRACK-

All of the sudden there was another Ministry official standing between Ginny and I, and everyone looked confused and Molly looked pissed that the wedding was off schedule. Molly got up from her seat, and stormed to the stage where we were standing. “What the hell is going on? You are interrupting a wedding!” She pretty much screamed at the man.   
“I am very sorry ma’am, but this wedding cannot procced.” He pulled out a scroll that looked similar to the one that had Dumbledore’s will on it. 

“On June 15, 1105 two families meet to discuss business. On the issue of heirs and marriage: In the days when both of our families are at only one living heir to the name our families will wed, and reproduce abundantly, no matter the differences that are between the two heirs.   
This contract signed between us is legally and magically binding, if anything tries to come between it measures are to be taken. This contract is to be kept at the Ministry of Magic, and under special watch for it will shine with a bright light when it is time for it to be enforced.   
Signed:  
Linfred of Stinchcombe nee Potterer  
Armand Malfoy”

He finished reading what was wrote on the scroll, it magically rolled up and disappeared. “I am very sorry Mr. Potter, but you cannot marry Miss Weasley. You are legally betrothed to Mr. Draco Malfoy.” He then turned and appearated away from the Burrow before Molly could strangle him. 

“Harry did you know about this?” Ginny asked in her whiny voice that I couldn’t stand. “Do you think that I would have asked you to marry me if I had known that I had to marry Malfoy to keep our families names going?” I asked giving her a stupid look. I stepped around from her, and started down the aisle away from the wedding. I could hear Molly and Ron screaming at me and saying that they would try to get this overthrown so that I could marry her, but I didn’t care and I didn’t want to marry her. 

I stepped outside of the Burrows fence and apperated to the Malfoy Manor, I walked up to the large iron gate and I was able to pass through without any problems. I wondered down the long drive with my hands in my pockets wondering why I was able to get in and why an alarm had not gone off.   
As I got closer to the house I started to hear music coming from the backyard, so I made a detour around the side to see what was going on. There on the back lawn was a beautiful tent decorated in light pink flowers and fairy lights; a wedding was about to take place, and everyone was in their seats while the bride was standing at the entrance waiting for her bridesmaids walked to the front where Draco Malfoy waited wearing an ivory color dress robe and smiling. 

I waited for the bride to start walking down the aisle before following her, and taking a place on the last row to see what would happen. Just like at the Burrow right as the Ministry official was about to start the ceremony another Ministry official appeared out of nowhere and stopped it. He read the scroll, and then smiled.   
“I am very sorry Mr. Malfoy you cannot marry Miss Greengrass. You are legally and magically bound to marry that man.” He smiled again and then pointed at me. Everyone in the tent turned and stared at me. “How in the hell did he get in here?” I heard Narcissa Malfoy ask her husband. The two lady Greengrasses looked pissed, and if looks could kill I would have been dead. I stood, turned and started to make my way away from the ruined wedding when I heard running feet. 

“Potter.” Draco said, placing his hand on my shoulder and turning me around to face him, he then grabbed me hard and pulled me to him. His lips landed hard on mine, and where forcefully kissing me, the only thing that I could think to do was wrap my around him and kiss him back.   
We pulled apart. “What are you doing here?” He whispered softly. “My wedding was interrupted by that same Ministry official just a couple minutes before I showed up here.” He laughed, shook his head like he knew what had happened, and then kissed me hard again.


End file.
